Life Outside the Fellowship
by Sauron87
Summary: This is a story about what happens in the rest of middle-earth during the War of the Ring. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

As the Fellowship battled on towards Mordor, war raged around Middle-Earth. Goblins swarmed from Moria into Dwarven lands. Orcs poured from the Black Gate of Mordor, plundering towns and villages in Rohan and Gondor. Uruk-hai lay siege on Rohan, from Saruman's tower in Isengard. The goblins, orcs and trolls of the Misty Mountains attacked the Elves of Lorien, Mirkwood and Rivendell.

Elrond, lord of the Rivendell elves called his council to meet to decide upon what to do about this terrible situation. The wisest leaders of the Elves, Dwarves and a messenger of the Rohirrim met in Rivendell.

"We have called this council to find the best possible way of destroying the forces of Salron, and to help the Fellowship of the Ring purge Salron from our lands," began Elrond. "Does anyone have news of their progress?"

"They passed through our forests, not two weeks ago," answered Celeborn, leader of the Lorien elves. "Gandalf has fallen, the man Aragorn leads the party forward now," he continued solemnly.

"An army of about ten thousand Uruks marches on Helm's Deep, in the stronghold we have around 300 hundred able-bodied men prepared for battle," said a messenger of Rohan, panic etched on his weary face. "They will be slaughtered within days."

"I shall take my archers and assist your troubled people!" yelled Haldir.

"Thank you, thank you my lord," cried the messenger falling to his knees in front of the defender of Lorien.

"Lord Elrond, may I inform you that the trees of Mirkwood fall as we speak, and goblins and orcs infest our woods," said Thranduil, king of the Grey Elves, sounding concerned.

"You should send out scouting patrols and try to locate the place where they attack from, I shall assist you," said a golden-haired elf-lord by the name of Glorfindel.

"My people thank you, Glorfindel," replied Legolas' father.

"I sense an attack is coming to your realm within days, you must leave now and help defend your city, King Thranduil." Added Celeborn urgently.

I will, Celeborn," said Thranduil, nodding and turning with Glorfindel to leave the council.

"Are there any issues that need discussed before we leave tonight. Or are we all alright to defend our own lands with no help now," said Elrond. No one spoke or moved. "The Council of Elrond is now dismissed."


	2. The Death of an Elf

Thranduil and Glorfindel's ride back to Mirkwood should have taken about three days. This was forgetting about goblins that could attack before they returned. Even if their passage was safe, a siege of the Grey Elves kingdom could have already began. The forces of Dol Guldur could have begun the destruction of the Elven race.

On the morning of the third day of their, so far unhindered ride, Thranduil heard voices from a nearby cave, on the outskirts of the forest.

"Another elf, with a horse. We will eat well tonight boys!" yelled the unmistakable squeal of a goblin.

"Slit his throat and drag him back to our cave!" another goblin cackled, a vile noise from his throat.

"We take them to Dol Guldur, the Ringwraiths can decide their fate," cried a man's voice.

"NO!" shouted a goblin. "We serve no one but Morgile now!"

"Kill my brother!" screamed a different man. "Then kill the other elf."

The wails of a dying man filled Thranduil's head.

He spun round to see four goblins scurrying towards him, swords drawn. He pulled a short sword from a hidden sheath. Black blood flowed from his fallen enemies. The remaining goblins stayed in their cave after hearing the cries of their cousins.

Thranduil drew his bow. The faint glow of Glorfindel's armour emitted from the back of the cave. Thranduil heard the tearing of ropes. He fired an arrow into a goblins head. Goblins swarmed towards their fallen comrade..

"He is here, he is spotted us!" came a goblin's shriek.

"KILL HIM!" shouted the man's voice.

A disturbance had arisen around Glorfindel. Goblins around crashed to the ground around him. More black blood coated the walls of the dark cave.

When all the goblins were dead, Glorfindel grabbed the man by the back of the cave.

"You are Morgile. You are a sick man!" cried the elf-lord.

"And you my elf friend are dead!" he laughed. Blood poured from the elf's forehead. Morgile had plunged a knife deep into the golden-haired head of Glorfindel.

Thranduil rushed to the aid of his friend at the sound of his cries of pain. A cold wind whipped around the cave. The sound of the corrupted man's laugh slowly faded into that of the wind. Morgile scuttled away from the cave. An arrow soared through the air behind him, coming to rest in the back of his skull.


End file.
